A dare of dares
by nerdkink
Summary: Boone is dared to pretend to be a prostitute and the young Courier is blindfolded. One-shot for Falloutkinkmeme! Rated M for Naughtiness!


Author's Note: I wrote this for Falloutkinkmeme for a one shot :P I added more to the story where the courier and Veronica talk more, just so you get a little background to the slutty courier :P Also my grammar and spelling is horrible and I edited it myself, so I hope it is readable :P

Warning: I don't own Fallout

Double Warning: This story is rate M for smutty goodness! Beware!

...

In one of the top floors of the Lucky 38 casino the presidential suite is full with friends talking and joking in the kitchen. The young female Courier was fast asleep in the master bedroom after another night spent with Gomorrah whores. Her friends, sitting and resting around the table in the kitchen, were joking and playing some truth or dare.

The courier enjoyed spending nights with different people, woman and men: she got bored too quickly. Even though she had her favorite hookers, she would space them out so that she won't have to sleep with any one of them more than once a week. It had become an every night thing, went she was traveling the Wasteland. She would take her companions to Gomorrah after getting paid by Mr. House, she would then buy a round of drinks followed by a round of escorts.

Last night she spent the night with her favorite gigolo, he would stay up later for her and always left her numb in the morning. They all knew she was a good tipper so she never left the casino sad, maybe she lost a few extra caps, but she always left happy.

"So what is up with that little horn ball?" Arcade joked about the sleeping Courier, "Girl's had more men in her then a god damn Legion camp." He smirked and drank his Nuka-cola. "I mean, not that I am any better."

"That lady is an interesting one," Raul was scooping in beans into his mouth from a tin can he cut open. "But for some damn reason she's never made a move on us... Not that I want her to."

"Okay guys, truth: who knows about the girl's history?" Cass joined in, shifting as she filled her glass up of whiskey.

"Call girl." Raul replied while whipping a bean from his chin, "When we first met she told me she never had a ghoul, even as a call girl."

"So she was flirting with you?" Arcade lifted an eyebrow at the ghoul.

"Ain't implying anything about the boss, just saying what she told me." He dropped the scoop in the empty can.

"I got an proposition, since we are playing Truth or Dare," Arcade smirked. "We know she doesn't fuck people she travels with. Don't ask me, why." Arcade nodded to Boone. "I know her favorite whore, if you want to do something crazy."

"I don't like men." Boone said bluntly.

"Not that way. I got a good dare for you, hell I'll double dare you." Arcade shouldered him.

"God you guys are such teenagers." Veronica stood up from her chair. "She is going to wake up soon. If you're planning evil deeds you should do it before she gets up." She said with a smirk and walked away.

"Don't worry Boone, you will enjoy this." Arcade winked at him, the sniper had a bad feeling about this.

...

The courier woke up an hour later. She got dressed in a dark blue prewar dress and looking into the cracked mirror in the bathroom. She laughed to her self as she remembered how Boone punched the mirror after she told him, she was going to go to Caesar's camp without him. Her companions were all an emotional wrack and she knew it, thinking back to when Raul showed off his old Vaquero outfit to her. It made her laugh then and it still did, the old cowboy outfit was a crime against her eyes, but having a ghoul wearing it, make it look even worse, which was a hard thing to believe.

She turned towards the door when she heard foot steps coming, it was Veronica in her signature brown robes.

"Whats up scribe mama?" The courier smirked as she looked to Veronica.

"Just wondering..." she paused " You said back at 188 that you would help me find a dress."

"Aw yes, good timing, House has a huge collect of prewar clothing." She nodded at her, they walked there was to the master bed room, where the courier went to the closet. Veronica began taking off her clothing and running her finger thought her short dark hair, the Courier turned to her with a few dresses, holding each of them against the scribe's body.

"You have a beautiful face, so you can pull off any of theses outfits, but I like this one the best." She held out a dark green sleeveless dress, "You have a little green in your eyes and this will help it stand out."

"You got a good eye." The Scribe held the dress to her body as she looked into the full body mirror.

"My old job was all about looking good in what you got." The courier smiled at her.

"As a courier?" Veronica began unzipping the dress to try on.

"Way before that, used work as a New Reno call girl, or that was a nice way to put it." She helped by zipped the dress up on Veronica. "I was high chip whore, we didn't want to look like the ladies at Gomorrah, so we had to learn how to make ourselves look sexy without looking cheap."

"Why did you stop?" She checked herself out in the mirror.

"Got to traveling, New Reno gets old on ya if you live there all your life. I got a courier job and will you know the rest." she ran her fingers though her hair. "Your body is nothing if you don't have the self confides to show it. Lift up your chin."

"Didn't realize how much you had to go through just being a doxy." She went to the bed and sat on the end, putting on her shoes.

"I am a nympho, I like to get off, that is how I fix my problems. The problems everyone else has takes more time, more emotion." she sat down next to her friend, "I got a hole to fill, it's easier than worrying about all the stress you guys go through. We are all fucked up, I am just fucked up in more ways then one." She gave her a soft smile and rested her head on the scribes shoulder.

"We love you, you are a beautiful person inside and out." Veronica rested her hand on the Courier's knee.

"You guys are like family to me... and I am ain't interested in incest." She put her hand on top of Veronica's. "Plus I might be too good, you'll fall head over feet in love with me, then where would we be?" She joked with a wink.

...

They walked there way to Gomorrah together, but they went there own ways when they got into the Brimstone strip club.

She dropped a few caps at the bar and the bartender passed her a bottle of Vodka. This was what she normally did when she was in the Brimstone strip club. She watched the dancer and drank straight from the bottle. She noticed a new dancer, so she made her way over to him.

"Hey boy, you doing anything tonight?" She gave him a big toothy grin. "I thought I knew all the boys here, you must be new."

"Yeah sweetie, first day." He danced close to her, "I got one rule though."

"And that is?" She grinned again.

"The trick has to wear a blindfold."

"You are dancing in your undies, there is not much else for you to hide."

"Just a little kink I have, the ladies that tried it before had no complaints." His voice had a little lisp to it. She guessed he was gay and was only whoring for the money. She remembered to be a call girl herself, before she was a courier. It was a great job for her: never having to see the same person everyday. She had regulars, but the sheer number of people she fucked was great for her.

"I guess I can live with that, where is your room?" She didn't mind being blindfolded, so she went with it. She followed him to his room where she sat on the bed and handed him the caps. He picked up the blind fold from the table and tied it over her eyes.

"I am going to get something in the other room, then you're mine." She felt the bed move as he stood up. "Oh yeah, and I normally don't talk much, so just tell me what you want, okay?"

"I like a good slave." She smiled and heard him walk away.

He walked into the other room to where Boone was waiting. "She all blindfolded up and she already gave me the caps, thanks for the night off," the rent boy's whispered voice was soft enough that courier wouldn't hear. "I'll be down stairs, I told her I don't talk much, so keep your noise minimal, your voice is too deep to be passed off as mine." Boone nodded and handed him a few more caps.

"Thanks, again." The body double left and Boone undressed. He popped his head into the other room where the courier was sitting on the bed, still blindfolded.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." She stayed seated and she could hear his foot steps coming close to her. He ran his hand on her cheek.

"Are you going to help me get undressed?" He took it as an order not a question, as he sat down behind her and unzipped her dress from the back. She was not wearing any bra or underwear, she knew she wanted to get undressed quick so she felt there was no need to wear them. He touched her soft back as he watched her dark hair fall against it.

"The good stuff is on the front, my dear." She smiled as she sad this, she heard him get up from behind her and she could hear his foot steps in front of her. He put his hand on her chest and pushed her down on the bed, she smirked as he did this. He put his hand on her breast, weighing them in his hands, his hands shock just so lightly.

"Am I the first girl you've been with? I thought you sensed a little gay." He wanted to open his mouth and say something, but he didn't. It had been some time since he was with a woman, trying not to think of the name of the woman he last touched. He had to push himself to be rough with her, he hadn't been rough in years, marriage didn't allow for rough wild sex, though he missed it, he had to fight the want to be gentle. So with these things going though his head he pinched her nipple and tugged, causing her to breath hard and smirk.

"That's more like it." She smirked, Boone bit at her nipples roughly, while he tugged at the other nipple, his stable was rough on her soft breast. She put her hand on his head and he thought it was lucky that the whore also have the same shaved head, or he would have been caught. He tugged at her dress as she lifted her hips and he pulled it from under her. He removed his mouth from her breast and gripped her waist, he pulled her up to the midden of the bed, and he was on her. He was still wearing his underwear, but she could feel his bulge growing, as he pushed his mouth to hers. Their tongues met as she roughly scratched the stable on his head as the other hand slipped into his underwear. She griped on his thick member, Boone opened his eyes and looked down at her, her eyes still blindfolded. She smirked as he removed his lips.

"You going to take off your under wear or not?" He stood up after she ordered him to take off his under wear. He pulled them down and when he looked back at her, she had her legs spread showing him everything. His jaw dropped to the sight he saw. So he crawled up to her, his face just inches from her dripping wet sex, it was an intoxicating sight. Instead of staring, he made this way close and flicked his tongue on her wetness. She made a pleased sigh with this, his tongue flicked like a hungry snake, stalking it's prey. Boone had thought about being in between her legs before, never thought he would have to be dared to do this, but it wasn't like she was begging her companions to fuck her. His mind trailed off as he wondered to his self why she never made a move on anyone but hookers. He had to think about something else then what was going on, cause at this moment his hard member was getting sore and would have lose it all if she touched it.

"You still there?" her short nails digging into his head made him come back to reality. "Pussies ain't that scary." She still thought it was the body double, "If you want you can just skip to the spanking." Boone's muscle's tensed, he looked up to her, she was still looking happy, with the blindfold on her face. A grin spread on his face as he sat up, and placed her on his lap, with her face laying on the bed. His hard member poking her sweaty belly, at this rate he knew he would not last very long. He raised his right hand up and with a hard slap hit her with his flat hand. She was pushed forward into the bed with the slap, but she pushed herself back to his hand.

Her hand grabbed a hold of his member, she had herself in what looked like an uncomfortable position as she stroke his foreskin, it was too late for him now. With just a few tight strokes, he came on her stomach, her muscles flicked as the shot of cum hit her belly. He bit his lip trying to keep his praise to himself, but a grunt came out.

"I hope that is not all you got, boy." she said, her voice still somewhat muffled by the bed sheets. He showed her it wasn't by continuing to spank her, each slap was just as hard as the last. He rubbed the red butt cheek, then he would lift his hand, she would flinch every few times he lifted his hand. He like this, since she was unable to see what was going on, it made her feel less in control, which was something she needed, through she never said it.

Each rough spank pushed her forward and each time she pushed her butt right back into his hand. He felt the heat from her tenderized cheeks and he was rock hard again, back to poking her in the stomach. With another spank, this time not holding back, she replied with an animal like sound, which begged for more, she pushed back to his hand. He slipped a finger inside her wet sex, just an inch from her tender buttocks. She moaned as he slid his finger inside and out.

"Fuck" her muffled voice said, she pushed into his finger each time, when he started to finger her faster. She gripped tightly on the bed sheets, as he slid another finger inside her, she lifted her body, pushing and grind into his long fingers. He placed one of this hands on her butt cheek as he finger fucked her hard. Her body tensed and she screamed as he fingered her to orgasm. Her juices dripped on to his hand, reaching to his wrist, at this moment he was breathing as hard as she was. He moved him self from under her, and she looked like she was melting into the bed. He moved his self behind her and lifted her hips, she was sluggish and tender from her hard orgasm. She flinched as he entered her, she kept herself up with her weak arms, that lightly shook under her weight. He fucked her slowly, with each time he hit the back of her vagina wall, she would tense up. At this point she was too weak to keep herself up this way, her muscles, that was used to knock out many Legion Soldiers, had turned to jelly and she mumbled something into the bed. Boone stopped himself and got close to her, close enough to hear what she was mumbling.

"Wait... just for a bee..." She seemed to lose the ability to form words. Which made a smile creep on to the sniper's face. He had to fight back the urge to say something or yak off the blindfold. Now she laid flat on the bed, with Boone still on top of her. She told him to wait to have a break, but he was having fun. He stayed inside her even though she was laying flat on the bed, his cock tip still poking around. She lifted up her hips again after she caught her breath, again the pounding persisted, her face being pushed into the bed, loosening the blindfold. She pushed herself against him with her hands on the head board of the bed. One side of the blindfold slid off, but she kept her eyes closed, it would have took some time for her eyes to adjusted to the lightened room.

He went as deep as he could, pounding roughly inside her, shaking her core and hitting her vagina wall. He was going as deep and fast pace as he could, when he put his finger between her legs, rubbing the little nub of her clitoris. Which caused her to tighten up around him and moaned encouragements. He was close to lose all composer as he got close to the edge, he put his arm around her neck and lifted her close to him. Her back against his chest, he was too busy to notice that the blindfold was now around her neck. She didn't look back at him, hell she still had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling, on concentrating on her up coming orgasm.

"Fucking a..." She panted, placing her hand on his hand that was rubbing her clitoris and the other hand on his thigh. "Shit.. Fuck.." She cursed as she rode him till she came and he followed after her. Her body was now jelly in his arms as she felt the their juices drip down her thigh. She smirked and leaned the back of her head on the front of his head. She panted and turned to look at him.

"Oh shit." the words parted his lips and he knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
